


Lost Dove; A Petekey Love Story

by punkrockpotato



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pikey, Smut, petekey, petemikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpotato/pseuds/punkrockpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, 87" Pete smiled sadly as he walks through the door after a particularly stressful day, he tries to keep up a positive attitude with 87 though.</p>
<p>87 looked at him blankly, then walks over so he's standing right in front of Pete. He pressed a fingertip to Pete's temple and all of a sudden Pete's stress ran out of him like a rushing river. </p>
<p>"87....how did you..."</p>
<p>"It's Mikey" 87-Mikey- said, sitting back down on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Dove; A Petekey Love Story

Patrick was suspicious of the guy Pete brought through the door. "Uh, Pete?" Patrick looked at him blankly, "Care to introduce me to your friend"

The friend continued to stare at the ground when Pete spoke. "I dunno, he doesn't talk. I found him wandering around outside, looking lost"

Patrick was at a loss for words. Pete just brought home a stranger like he was a lost puppy. 

"Look Patrick," Pete said taking the tall, skinny guy to the little kitchen they have in their shared apartment. "The way I see it is that he seems pretty lost and confused and I am in no place to not help"

Patrick watched his best friend take out some saltines and hand them to the guy, who started nibbling on them, very slowly around the edges. "What should we call him?"

"He's not a _dog_ , Pete!"

"Well if he can't tell us his name, we have to call him something"

Patrick had no argument there, calling him 'the guy' isn't getting either of them very far. "Fine"

"Let's call him...fuck it I dunno... _87_ "

"87? You make it sound like we've taken in 86 other nameless people"

Pete only shrugged.

 

*

 

_87_ , as they now called him, was actually very interesting to watch. He seemed to be stuck in his own head, but well aware of everything that was going on around him. He watched Patrick and Pete with such interest, occasionally tilting his head. He seemed to understand everything Patrick and Pete tell him though. Like, he wasn't  totally incompetent that he couldn't shower by himself, he actually seemed pretty smart, in Pete's opinion. Although, you can say something like 'have some food' and he'd eat the food, but if you say 'what movie do you want to watch?' he wouldn't respond, verbally or physically.  _87_ spent a lot of time curled up at the end of the couch, just watching Patrick and Pete. He never shows emotion, even the time that Patrick and Pete got into a screaming match about him. 

_87_ has also taken a liking to Pete, but that may be because he is the one who saved him from the street. He will stick close to Pete throughout the day, especially if they go out grocery shopping. Most of the time he sleeps on the couch, but every now and again he'll crawl into Pete's bed and just lay there in the darkness, listening to Pete breathe. Pete doesn't mind. 

"Hey, _87_ " Pete smiled sadly as he walks through the door after a particularly stressful day, he tries to keep up a positive attitude with _87_ though.

_87_ looked at him blankly, then walks over so he's standing right in front of Pete. He pressed a fingertip to Pete's temple and all of a sudden Pete's stress ran out of him like a rushing river. 

" _87_....how did you..."

"It's Mikey" _87_ -Mikey- said, sitting back down on the couch.

That night, whilst Mikey was in the shower, Pete told Patrick what happened.

"Maybe the second coming of Jesus" Pete rationalised

"Why would Jesus stay here?" Patrick asked

Pete shrugged. "An angel?"

Patrick sighed. "I don't know, man, it sounds weird, maybe we should like..."

Pete narrowed his eyes. "Do not say what I think you're going to say"

Patrick shut up after that. 

 

*

 

Mikey hasn't talked since he told them his name, two weeks ago, and he only did that 'freaky voodoo shit' as Pete calls it, once, when Patrick got a cold. Though he had taken up sleeping in Pete's bed on a regular basis now. Patrick walked into Pete's room and saw the two, glued together, Mikey was snuggled up with his head on Pete's bare chest and their arms were tangled around each other. 

Patrick glared at Pete, who was still asleep, unlike Mikey.

"What?" Pete was careful not to shrug to wake Mikey

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I dunno, he just crawled in here, must be lonely" Pete didn't just mean physically either, when Pete thought about it, Mikey is all alone in his own head and Pete knows that can get pretty lonely, and very scary too.

Patrick looked like he wanted to say more, but he just shut the door, with a disapproving look.

 

*

 

It had been a month since Mikey had taken up residence in the shared apartment, and no one really knew what was going on. 

"What's your plan?" Patrick whispered to Pete as they watched Mikey stare into his cereal with amazement while he ate it, from the other room.

"We can't just kick him out" Pete shook his head. 

"Maybe he needs a hospital, like, medical attention, you know?" Patrick said trying to be the voice of reason. But Pete is always unreasonable.

"Nah, he's fine, I mean, look at him."

"Dude, he doesn't talk"

"He talks!" Pete defends

"He said two words a week ago, that doesn't count"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to" Pete shrugged Patrick off. They watch Mikey bring  another spoonful of cheerios up to his mouth.

"You've got that look in your eye again" Patrick said after a while.

"Don't even go there..." Pete warned

"It's true and normally I wouldn't say anything but..."

"But what Patrick?" Pete asked angrily when Patrick trailed off.

"You're in love with Mikey, Pete."

"Homophobic" Pete spit out

Patrick put his finger up "First of all, you know I don't give two shits about who you date. Second of all, the fact he has junk has nothing to do with why I'm worried. I mean come on, Pete, he doesn't even speak, you might cross boundaries and you're probably just setting yourself up to get hurt."

"Fuck you, Patrick" Pete yelled hitting the table, which made a loud noise that caused Mikey to jump and spill the milk out of his bowl. Mikey looked over blankly at the two, not taking much care to the milk, seeing that it already spilt. 

Pete sighed, and went to the kitchen to clean up the mess. Patrick knew Pete isn't actually pissed at him necessarily, it's just that Pete is stressed out. It's a stressful concept.

Mikey leaves the kitchen and goes to sit down next to Patrick, still looking at him with blank eyes. "Pete's sorry for everything he put you through last year"

Patrick looked at him with an odd look. Last year, Pete was going through a really rough time when his girlfriend broke up with him. He got really depressed and tried to kill himself a few times. Patrick was the one who was always there to pick up the pieces. The thing is, Pete doesn't talk about that with anyone. He vowed to never bring that up again, wanting to leave the past in the past. So when Mikey said this to Patrick, Patrick was more than confused. 

"He told you?"Patrick asks

"He didn't have to" Mikey replied. "Just like you don't have to feel guilty about the things you said about him, to your mum, before it all happened."

Patrick nearly choked on air. No one, no one ever knew what he said about Pete, and his mum never talked to Pete, like ever, the only thing she knows about Pete is whatever Patrick tells her. 

Now, Patrick is freaked out by Mikey more than ever, even though Mikey looked like the most innocent creature to ever walk the planet.

 

*

 

Pete and Mikey were cuddled up watching cable T.V. when Pete asked the question he was dying to ask. 

"Can I kiss you?" Pete asked, out of the blue

Mikey looks up at him, his face was so painfully blank, Pete couldn't tell if there was anger or lust or surprise or much of anything. But Pete didn't have much control when it comes to anything really, so after a few moments of silence, he pressed his hand against Mikey's face and tilted it, just before leaning in to melt their lips together. Pete was buzzing with euphoria so much he couldn't really tell how Mikey was responding. 

Pete wanted more. He knew it was wrong though, he had to fight every cell in his body just to not swing a leg over Mikey and straddle him. Somehow, he managed to pull away, both gasping for air. "You're just so fucking gorgeous" Pete said breathily. He wanted to kiss Mikey again, but he couldn't, not yet. "God, just...what are you?" when there was no answer, Pete asked "Why don't you talk?"

Mikey looked at him with the same expression, and placed a hand over Pete's jawline, which sent electric tingles down Pete's body. Pete decided, that maybe, that question could wait for morning. He took Mikey's bottom lip between his own and started to suck on it, his hands rubbing up and down Mikey's back, still above the t-shirt, slowly. 

For once, Pete forgot all his troubles, he put every thought, every action into Mikey. He was determined to make Mikey whine or moan or _something_ , just get something out of him. "Beautiful" Pete gasps for air as he goes to straddle Mikey. He want's to feel every inch of him, every undiscovered, untouched inch of pure skin. He slides his hands up Mikey's shirt, feeling every smooth ridge and canyon that was spread under his fingertips, before flicking Mikey's t-shirt over his head. And fuck, the more Pete saw, the more he fell in love. Mikey was indefinitely pale, but Pete just found that gorgeous and endearing. He wanted to taste every inch, to catch every last taste of the beautiful boy and not miss a second. He was so into Mikey, he couldn't stand it. 

Pete had to take off his own shirt so he could have skin on skin contact all while kissing Mikey. He was running his hands up and down Mikey's sides, pressing him down harder into the bed. But Patrick's little voice was squeaking in his head, and it was really ruining the mood, it was the thing about crossing boundaries. "Fuck, Mikey, Fuck" Pete couldn't keep his mouth off Mikey though, he moved down his jawline making love bites all the way down to his collar bone. "Fuck, I mean, are you okay with this"

He's still kissing Mikey's neck when he comes out of his own world and feels Mikey's burning hands on his back when Mikey chokes out 'Yeah', and fuck, that's a gorgeous sound to Pete.

"And you'll tell me if I go too far?" Pete was breathing heavy and rubbing circles in Mikey's hips with his thumbs whilst he waits, for what seems like an eternity, for Mikey to finally nod his head yes. As soon as Mikey's head nodded just a bit, Pete was kissing Mikey hard on the mouth and sliding his hands down to unbutton and slide off both their jeans, leaving them in their boxers.

"Mikey" Pete groans slipping from syllable to syllable as he grinded down against Mikey. "just s'fucking beautiful"

"Please" Pete begs, nibbling on Mikey's ear. "Please moan for me" with that, Pete slips down Mikey's torso, pulling Mikey's boxers around his hips. He looks up at Mikey, who's looking right back at him, mouth agape, gasping for air, then takes a tentative lick, not looking away from Mikey when he tilts his head back and chokes a little at the bottom of his throat. Pete smiles, before wrapping his lips around Mikey's member and starting to go down on him, swirling his tongue and applying pressure at all the right times. 

When Pete caves his cheeks, Mikey gasps quietly as his hands search for something to hold onto, such as the sheets. Pete untangles Mikey's hands from the sheets and pulls the hands so they tangle up in Pete's messy, black hair. As Mikey starts to come undone, he loses a little control, tugging Pete's hair and arching into each movement. Pete, barely noticed he was grinding against the bed, until he got close to coming. Mikey tugged his hair, and he nearly lost it, but Pete was determined to watch Mikey, to know what he looks like when he comes. 

Pete caves his cheeks one last time and Mikey tightens his grip on Pete's hair, moaning brokenly as he comes. Which, is just enough to make Pete come right after him, being satisfied he got to see Mikey's mouth open and gasping, face twisted in pure ecstasy. 

Pete wasn't sure of the etiquette for after blowing a dude, but he really wanted to kiss Mikey again. So instead of kissing him on the mouth, he just wrapped his arms around Mikey and gave him butterfly kisses against his neck.

 

*

 

Pete smiled more in the next two weeks than he does in his entire lifetime. He and Mikey sit around and cuddle and make out and piss Patrick off. Pete's happy. Until one night, when they're laying in bed, exhausted from that day's activities. 

"You're happy now" Mikey put his hand to Pete's jaw.

Pete smiles and pecks him on the lips. "I am, with you."

Mikey looks at him, almost sadly. "Now you must remember that feeling."

"I will, I love you, Mikey"

Mikey smiles, hints of sadness in his eyes. "I know, Pete. It's time for me to go home though, it's time for me to leave."

"Leave?" Pete starts to panic "Can I come with"

Mikey lets out a short laugh at how naive Pete is. "No, but every time the birds sing, know that I'm watching over you"

Pete wanted to say something, but Mikey pressed a finger to Pete's forehead, making him black out. 

When Pete woke up the next morning, Mikey wasn't in the bed with him. Scared, he jumped up and looked all around the apartment. There was no trace of him. No third toothbrush, no clothes scattered on the floor. The only thing that was left behind was a necklace. It had a bird pendant and on the inside, the word _Mikey_ was carved in silver.

Patrick took pity upon his best friend, knowing how much he really liked Mikey. Every now and again, he'll catch Pete looking out the window at the bird feeder he put up after Mikey left.  


End file.
